Eien No Ai
by Phantom Rain
Summary: A year after being shrunk its finally time to take down the Black Org but it ends the way no one could have expected. After sleeping for 20 years and waking up to find the world has changed will they be able to deal with a new side effect of the Apotoxin?


The time had finally come. After a year of hiding, a year of having to look over their shoulders fearing the mysterious organization. It was finally time to take them down once and for all.

A lot had happen during the year since Kudou Shinichi had disappeared but the most memorable was the befriending of the detective from Osaka, Hattori Heiji, and the magician Kuroba

Kaito who was better known as Kaitou KID. Since finding out they were all after the same group of people they had helped each other out numerous times which is why the three of them

were currently hiding out in the forest that surrounded the not so secret Black Organization hide out waiting for the signal from the FBI to move towards the hide out. Although the FBI

were wary about working together with a wanted phantom thief they realized they needed all the help they could get. Sooner than expected the light lit up on the badges the three guys

were wearing signaling it was time to put the plan into action. The plan was rather simple as it was decided not to use a very elaborate plan since if somehow the black org got word of

their plan and struck back they wouldn't be able to form a new plan quickly and they would most likely all be killed or taken hostage in a matter of minutes. With their loosely laid plan

though it would be easy to change course should something happen. Thanks to Kir they were able to make a layout of the building which was once an office building with 4 floors including

the basement. The basement was where the lab and the prisoner cells were. The first floor was were the newbies or lower ranking members stayed, they weren't allowed in the upper

floors and the upper floors generally didn't have anything to do with the first floor. That was the basis for their plan. They would attack the first floor first taking out the members on that

floor before moving to the next floor. Both Shinichi and Heiji would head to the basement to free any prisoners while KID would head up to the second floor and delay them finding out

about what was happening on the first floor.

Surprisingly that part of their plan went off without a hitch. As Shinichi and Heiji raced back up the stairs to the first floor leading the few prisoners out to the safety of the forest, Shinichi

thanked god for the hundredth time that Haibara had been able to prefect a cure for the poison that had shrunk him. This plan would have been nearly impossible for him had he still been

three feet high. He was still a bit wary about the antidote though, Haibara had been about to tell him something about a side effect of the poison but at the last minute she had decided

not to tell him. Heiji had picked that moment to barge into the room yelling that they had to leave now so he didn't get to ask more questions. He didn't miss the sad look she had on her

face before the door shut behind him and that's what had him worried.

As the two boys made it up to the first floor they noticed that it was time to retreat back into the forest and regroup with everyone before drawing the second floor members down to the

first floor. This would be one of the trickier parts of their plan as the second floor held the higher ranked members such as Vodka, Gin, and Korn. They couldn't just barge into the second

floor like they did the first floor unless they had a death wish. The plan was for KID to draw some of them down to the first floor where they would be captured and locked away. The three

boys met back up with the FBI group to make sure nothing had changed and then they went back to their hiding spaces. The light went off on the their badges again this time signaling it

was time for KID to go back to the second floor and draw them down. A few minutes later the lights flashed again. Shinichi reached down to turn on his new Shinichi-sized power shoes

and Heiji picked up his wooden sword that was reinforced with metal to keep it from breaking. As they headed towards the building once again, Shinichi felt as though someone was

following them but quickly brushed it off knowing that it was probably a few FBI agents that felt it necessary to follow them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

They had just finished taking care of the second batch of members that KID had tricked into coming down and were waiting for the next batch to come down. Ten minutes later and still no

sign of more members, they realized something might have gone wrong. Quickly they decided to retreat back into the forest until they could figure out what was taking KID so long to send

more down. It was then that all hell broke loose.

Shouts erupted from the second floor and then all the members were heading down the stairs to the first floor and open fired on the people on the first floor. People were falling to the

floor rapidly while the rest tried to fight off the sudden attack. Both sides were almost equal in power causing many causalities on both sides but it seemed that the FBI was slowly gaining

the upper hand. Shinichi, Heiji, and KID who had appeared from the second floor a bit worse for wear during the fight were right in the middle of the battle taken down anyone within their

reach. Shinichi turned towards the front doors when he heard a female scream. He could have sworn it was Ran's voice he heard but as he felt a hard fist connect with his face he quickly

turned back around to face Gin once again knowing there could be no way that Ran would be in the middle of all this.

They weren't really sure how it had happened but soon they were the only conscious ones left on the first floor. There were many Black Org. members and FBI agents alike lying on the

floor but there were quite a bit more org members than there were FBI agents so the boys assumed that the rest of the FBI members had headed up to the third floor to deal with the

boss. As Shinichi turned around he noticed James Black lying on the floor with a rather serious looking injury on his side but still alive. They decided they would get him outside and to the

ambulances that were waiting in the forest to take care of any injured people. They had just picked him up and were heading to the door when the ground beneath them started rumbling.

They didn't have time to even speak much less get out the door before the floor exploded beneath them. They were enveloped in a bright light and were flying backwards through the now

nonexistent wall stopping only when they hit the trees at the beginning of the forest. The last thing the three boys heard before they slipped into unconsciousness were the horrible

cracking sounds of their bodies hitting the tree and the sounds of others screaming as they were hit by the blast as well.

As the smoke cleared, a layer of fine red dust settled on everything for only a few seconds before being slowly absorbed into whatever it happened to land on. There was only one person

that witnessed the red dust slowly disappearing into the bodies of the people that were caught in the explosion. A few of the people that were on the outskirt of the explosion but still

close enough to get showered with the red dust were able to walk away before they were noticed by the FBI agents but Haibara took little notice of them in favor of going to the three

boys that were currently unconscious and very badly injured. She had seen the red dust absorb into their skin, she knew what it was and what had happened. The prototype bomb she

was working on before she left the org. had been set off. The red dust that was inside of the bomb was a version of the Apotoxin 4869 that she was working on at the time.

When Haibara had first found out about one of the rather severe side effects of taking the Apotoxin that no antidote could ever cure, she had thought that only she and Kudou would be

sharing that fate but now that others would be joining them the prospect of facing that fate didn't seem quite so lonely anymore.

Yes it was selfish of her to think that way but really spending an eternity alone is a very daunting prospect.

* * *

*****_ I am not really sure if this should be considered AU or not because its not really in an alternate universe but its going to go off in a direction that the real story would never go in. By the way this prologue takes place a year after Shinichi was shrunk but the main story which will start next chapter is set 20 years after these events. Shinichi, Kaito, and Heiji are NOT going to be middle aged men.... You will understand why they won't be next chapter. It might seem strange at first but I think its going to be a really good story if you take a chance and read it._**

**_To much spacing? Weird spacing? I tried to make spaces between the paragraphs but everytime I save it they disappear so I am sorry if it seems hard to read***_**


End file.
